ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Raider
How Southern Raider joined the Tourney The Southern Raiders were a Fire Nation Navy special forces unit with the purpose of raiding the Southern Water Tribe to capture or kill waterbenders and eradicate all hopes of resisting Fire Nation rule. They were also responsible for conducting attacks on the Earth Kingdom. Before the end of the Hundred Year War, the Southern Raiders were ordered by their new commander to hunt down young princesses and princes who could pose a danger to the Fire Nation. One of their targets is Indigo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted The Southern Raider holds his hands down to the ground. After the announcer calls his name The raider runs swiftly to the camera and swings fire up saying "We're the Southern Raiders, we don't back down until our operation is complete!" Special Moves Tremor Fire (Neutral) The Southern Raider scoops his hand on the ground and sends a wave of fire forward. Point-Blank Burn (Side) The Southern Raider runs with his shoulder out. If he hits, he then follows by causing a point blank fire blast. Raven Claw (Up) The Southern Raider flies into the air kicking two times like a raven. Suppressing Burn (Down) The Southern Raider makes two circles of fire at his sides. Spark Soccer (Hyper Smash) The Southern Raider sets up five fireballs, then kicks them one at the time to the opponent. When they hit, the fireballs cause medium-sized explosions. Fire Raid (Final Smash) The Southern Raider blows a whistle and says "Let's TAKE 'EM DOWN!" then five more Southern Raiders appear to charge at the opponent. When they hit, the soldiers bombard the opponent with a series of firebending blows and physical blows. After 34 hits, the leading soldier runs at the opponent with a yell and sends a large fireball to blast him/her away. Victory Animations #The Southern Raider swinga sea raven flag and says "We have hunted down another threat to the Fire Nation!" #The Southern Raider does a sliding kick, then a fiery uppercut and says "Right were we want you." #The Southern Raider makes a fire circle, then does two fiery spin kicks and says "Alright, back in time for fire flakes." On-Screen Appearance The Southern Raider runs out of a small Fire Nation transport boat and says "Let the hunt begin." Trivia *The Southern Raider's rival is a former young wicked witch who later turns good, Indigo. *The Southern Raider shares his English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame, Fire Lion, Sandslash, Hayate, Broly, Obito Uchiha and Hilmes. *The Southern Raider shares his French voice actor with Frosty the Snowman, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Toiletnator, Phineas, Guardian and Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. *The Southern Raider shares his German voice actor with Ko Yee and Dominic Toretto. *The Southern Raider shares his Arabic voice actor with Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Captain Lone Starr, Kay von Wollenbarth, Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Demyx, Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde, Guan Ping, Johnny Sfondi, Jean Vilain and Gadevi. *The Southern Raider shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Geld and Tapion. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters